


A-Door U

by lifesucksballs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, But no smut HA, Crack, Fluff, Foreplay, Hopeless Romantic Wonwoo, Lame attempt at humor, Light Angst, Lovesick Dorks, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonwoo and Jun are dorks, seriously why is this so cheesy, which is even worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesucksballs/pseuds/lifesucksballs
Summary: A door stands between Junhui and Wonwoo's relationship.(Or, Jun is mad at Wonwoo for listing him in his bottom three for visuals and locks himself in the dorm room. Wonwoo now embarks in the perilous quest to enter the deathly chamber, because, oh yeah, he and Jun are roommates and he actually needs to sleep tonight. And Jun is also his boyfriend. Whom he basically called ugly in national TV.This will be easy.)





	A-Door U

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched that one Weekly Idol episode from like two years ago where Wonwoo had to list his bottom three visuals and my wonhui heart shattered for Jun (and my regular heart for Dino and Seungkwan, because whyyy, they're cute af) and so i wrote this fic because life is lonely
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"Is he still at it?"

Wonwoo nodded, looking glum even for his usual emo-boy standards.

Jihoon's exasperated eyes flickered to the locked door, and then back to Wonwoo. "You're an idiot," he declared, "but so is he."  
  
"I heard that!" A muffled, but very much affronted voice emerged from the impenetrable fortress (formerly known as Jeon Wonwoo's dorm room).  
  
"You know how sensitive he is about his looks," Jihoon continued, ignoring the disembodied outburst.  
  
"I am not!" Junhui interjected. "I'm hot. Everyone thinks so. Except my own boyfriend,  apparently."  
  
"I _said_ I was sorry!"  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving. Unlike the two of you love-addled shitheads, some of us actually have to work."  
  
A stern, motherly call of "Don't overdo it, Jihoonie! Get some sleep!" sent the young composer sauntering off in a huff. Still, the glare he directed at Wonwoo seemed even icier than earlier, clearly communicating a message: _You better fix this, Jeon,_ or else **.**  
  
Wonwoo sighed. "Junnie, please," he tried.  
  
No response.  
  
"Junhui. It's been three hours."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Wonwoo pressed his ear against the door. "...I love you?"  
  
Something heavy (and probably something that belonged to Wonwoo) was hurled at the door, knocking the rapper backwards in surprise.  
  
Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. "FINE!" he yelled.  
  
Time to bring in the big guns.

 

  
First strategy: Bribery

An hour and a half later produced two big bags of jelly, a kitten, an extremely pissed-off Minghao, and a half-asleep (not to mention very confused) Hansol.  
  
Oh, yes, and a bolted door.  
  
"Are you fucking serious," Wonwoo growled. He slammed his fist on the door. "Wen Junhui! Open up!  
  
"Please, Jun-hyung, he's really fluffy," Hansol slurred, sleepily petting the kitty.  
  
Minghao shouted something in Mandarin. And even though he had no idea what the dancer said, Wonwoo still had to fight the urge to cover Hansol's ears because it sure didn't sound very kid-friendly, especially with the evil hand gestures.  
  
"Seriously?! Not even for your favorite dongsaengs?" Wonwoo yelled. "Or a homeless kitten? HOW HEARTLESS ARE YOU?"  
  
Hansol blinked. Then his lips spread into a wide smile, eyes finally alert. "I'm his favorite dongsaeng?"  
  
"I'm gonna eat your fucking jelly," Minghao threatened. "And I'll share it with your ex!"  
  
"I'm not his ex," Wonwoo protested. _Not yet, anyway._ "I'm his boyfriend."  
  
"Tell that to the door," Minghao snarled.  
  
"Meow," the cat chimed in.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Jihoon said pleasantly, strolling past with a mug of coffee.  
  
The only response was a loud snore.  
  
Wonwoo, Minghao, and Hansol exchanged glances.  
  
"...He's always been a heavy sleeper," Minghao admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Let my favorite hyung get some sleep, Wonwoo-hyung," Hansol said reproachfully.  
  
Wonwoo sighed. Bribery was a bust. Bigger guns, then.

 

 

Second strategy: Force.  
  
Minghao, Hansol, and the kitten stared at Wonwoo as he lay writhing on the floor, clutching his burning shoulder.  
  
The formidable door stood tall and unaffected.

"You know," Minghao said, sounding unusually tactful, "usually people use their feet to kick in the door."

"Yeah, hyung! Don't you ever watch action movies?" Hansol scoffed, his tone implying that his precious Jun-hyung surely deserved someone better, someone who doesn't call their boyfriend ugly in front of millions of viewers worldwide, someone who was smart enough not to dislocate limbs in pursuit of their love. 

Or maybe he was thinking  _way_ too much into it. Either way, his shoulder hurts, his heart hurts, and he wants his Junnie, preferably now.  
  
Wonwoo groaned. Fire escape it was, then.

 

  
Third strategy: Pathetically begging your boyfriend for forgiveness (again)  
  
Junhui was gently being shaken awake.  
  
And the next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a warm embrace.  
  
"W-What...why are you here?" He frowned, rubbing his eyes. " _How_ are you here?"  
  
Wonwoo flicked his forehead. "I  _live_ here, thanks. Also, I climbed the fire escape."  
  
Junhui's frown deepened. "You could have gotten hurt."  
  
"You're worth it."  
  
Jun paused, blushing. Wonwoo's heart immediately felt lighter at the sight. "I'd really rather not have your death on my conscience."  
  
"Yeah? Well, unlocking the door helps."  
  
"I still hate you," the dancer mumbled, whilst snuggling into the proffered cuddly chest.  
  
Wonwoo stroked his hair. "I know. I love you."  
  
Junhui tried not to melt. Instead, he squinted at his boyfriend, plump lips forming a pout.  
  
Wonwoo groaned, shifting uncomfortably. An awkward boner would just be  _perfect_ right now. "Don't do that."  
  
"Why? Does it make me look ugly?"  
  
Wonwoo's heart clenched at the hurt in his boyfriend's voice, the sadness veiled by thick eyelashes.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"That's not what you said on national television."  
  
"I thought you knew."

"That I'm ugly? Well, I know that now, thanks for the hea—"  
  
Wonwoo pounced, capturing a whiny, beautiful mouth in an ardent kiss.  
  
Junhui relented, kissing back just as fiercely.  
  
Wonwoo stroked his hair, clutching him close. "I thought you knew how perfect you are. You do look at a mirror more than an average person normally does," he teased.  
  
Junhui swatted his arm. "Why did you say that then?"  
  
"They put me on the spot!" Not to mention the fact that glancing at his boyfriend's pretty face instantly made him forget the question tossed at him, and only made him utter the name that consumed his mind, his heart, his soul—  
  
(...He probably needed to stop reading romance novels. Not that he'd admit to reading them, if anyone asks.)  
  
"Besides," Wonwoo continued, "don't you always gloat about how handsome you are?"  
  
"Well, I kinda felt like you disproved it, after what you said," Jun mumbled. " You know how much your opinion matters to me."  
  
Wonwoo looked at him, unusually passionate. "Yeah? Well, then, let me spend the night reproving it."   
  
"I don't think that word means what you think it mea—hmphh!"  
  
What seemed to be an hour later, the two pulled apart, gasping for air and from the intensity of the kiss.  
  
"You're so beautiful," the rapper murmured, eyes awestruck at the sight of Jun's flushed cheeks, his swollen lips, his disheveled hair. The two shared another kiss, gentler this time.  
  
"Can I take these off?" Shyly, Junhui nodded, and Wonwoo felt like his chest was about to burst.  
  
The rapper took his time divesting his boyfriend of his pajamas. A trail of soft kisses accompanied every button. The material rubbed lightly on Junhui's nipples as it was removed and he jerked in surprise and arousal.  
  
The pants came next, and likewise, Wonwoo brushed feather-light kisses on his ankles, knees, and thighs. His hips were suddenly gripped and lifted, making Junhui keen, and the waistand was lowered.  
  
Wonwoo stared at him. "Beautiful," he said.  
  
Junhui sighed happily as Wonwoo's hands roamed his bare body. The rapper's touch was reverent as he beheld every inch of his graceful boyfriend.  
  
Soon, hands were replaced with hesitant lips. The kisses grew bolder at Junhui's soft moan, and the caresses became fervent when Junhui wrapped his legs around Wonwoo's waist.  
  
Wonwoo's eyes traced every plane of smooth skin, every twitch of his hips, and finally rested his gaze on vulnerable eyes.  
  
"I could spend my whole life looking at you, Junnie."  
  
A blush graced the dancer's cheeks and he buried his face on Wonwoo's chest, giggling. "Cheesy. And kind of creepy, dude."  
  
Wonwoo pouted. "Don't 'dude' me, I'm trying to set the mood here!"  
  
Jun laughed. His eyes were affectionate, and Wonwoo was glad that genuine happiness replaced the look of hurt from earlier.  
  
"I think you proved your point."  
  
"Not yet," Wonwoo said. "I don't think you comprehend just how devastating the glow of your beauty is."  
  
"I think someone needs to stop reading romance novels." Jun's eyes were mischievous. "Or do you want to discuss your 'throbbing manhood' first before you ravish my 'pliant body'?"  
  
Wonwoo hid his mortification well, his emotionless expression betraying nothing, not even his horror of the discovery of his stash of crappy romance novels. He probably shouldn't be surprised; he and Jun were roommates, after all. "...I'm going to sleep, you asshole."  
  
"Hey!"

"You _beautiful_ asshole," Wonwoo amended.

Junhui kissed him lovingly. "And don't you forget it!"

_How could I possibly forget it_ , Wonwoo wondered, as he gazed at the glorious nude body beside him, at the long lashes fluttering closed, at the lush pink lips parting...to let out an earth-shattering snore...

Sighing contentedly, Wonwoo took off his shirt and pants for a more comfy snuggling experience. He threw the covers over them, before wrapping his arms around his beloved and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
